


Go Bobby Go-Crowley x Bobby Singer smut fanfic

by Pedrolino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Bobby Singer, Crowley (Supernatural) - Freeform, Fast Build, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Crowley - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedrolino/pseuds/Pedrolino
Summary: Bobby had spent years on the run trying to trick and outrun the demon Crowley but when his luck finally runs out and he is face to face with the demon how could he bring himself to deny himself the growing attraction and need for animalistic release that Crowley so badly wants to give him and much to his own shame he so badly wants?Can two creatures of habit really deny the simple needs of the body?





	Go Bobby Go-Crowley x Bobby Singer smut fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears going to keep this brief I’ve always loved the chemistry between Crowley and Bobby Singer and have always thought the lack of fanfics about them was a travesty so here’s my contributing to this tiny ship. Enjoy and don’t forget to give Kudos/ Comments.

Bobby singer was sitting on his deck in front of a quaint wooden old farmstead, he had moved several times and to a remote location to avoid that bastard of a demon Crowley. 

Sitting in his deck chair with the sun raising to a golden sunset bathing everything in its view in a warm hue, the lake and Bobby singer sitting in his deck chair on his deck felt its embrace like an old lover.  
Aerosmith playing an old tune that reminded Bobby of older times.

“Even when I dream of you the sweetest dreams will never do...”  
His head dipped slightly as his hat jauntily covered his eyes and he felt his eyelids start to droop the glass bottle in his hand clinking uselessly to the wooden decking and rolling away..it was a perfect Sunday afternoon. 

The radio playing next to his head suddenly fizzled.  
“Well I cant say I couldn’t look at this all day, are you trying to seduce me?”  
An English voice purred.  
Bobby Singer jerked very quickly out of his relaxed disposition, his eyes snapping open as he tried to look up his hat leaving him at a disadvantage as it covered most of his view. 

“Balls.”   
Bobby became distinctly aware of how he was sitting, out here in the lake house it offered a certain amount of solitude so clad in only tight fitting jeans and an open shirt his legs had been splayed quite open showing off what hang between his legs. 

He sat up quickly, pulling the cap that hung over his eyes to look at the demonic bastard Crowley who looked about as smug as a Cheshire Cat.  
“You left me all wanting I thought we had a thing a emotional connection and also physical connection me taking your soul and all.”

“Oh boohoo Princess I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.” Bobby said glaring at the demon who looked infuriatingly delighted.   
The man looked at the demon nervously, the last time they had met he had quite blatantly tricked the demon of the crossroads out of a very good deal, it would be accurate to say he might be looking for revenge. 

But much to his surprise the demon leaned quite casually against a wooden beam holding the top veranda. His arms crossed and a coy smile on his face.   
“Oh I do love your coyness, Come on pet it’s been leading up to this since the beginning of man, which is a billion years overdue if you ask me. Me wanting you, you wanting me secretly and always pushing away. “  
“I do not push!” Bobby groaned.

“Like Atlas, I’m the boulder and the mountain is the distance between us love.   
“And I do want something between us love. I’ve been good and patient demon which is a lot to ask.....well for a demon.   
“I want something too.” 

“What? You do want something, like what?”   
“How about a wall jackass.   
“Oh that’s just cold, my heart would stop beating if I had one. But I do love it when you play hard to get.”  
“Yeah well this won’t feel like I’m playing hard to get.”  
Bobby cocked the shotgun he had been hiding behind his deck chair. 

“Oh Bobby you hurt me right in my feelings.” The demon mockingly presses a hand to his chest as though he had anywhere to hurt.  
“Oh boohoo Princess you’ll get over it.”   
Bobby struggled to his feet his eyes not leaving the demon who didn’t move an inch. 

“I’ve missed this.” The demon spoke, which was about as close to sentimental as he could get then he said something that shocked Bobby. “I’ve missed us the more you argue with me the more this bubbling attraction between us threatens to break the surface of our insults.”

“Aww hell there is no us and there certainly ain’t any of this “attraction nonsense” happening you deluded yahoo.” Bobby growled.   
The gun clattered to the ground noisily and Bobby grunted as he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders restraining him like a strait jacket. 

Hot breath scolding his ear. “You know better than to lie to a demon Robert.” 

“Dammit.” Bobby hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to give kudos and comments dears.


End file.
